Arnold's Halloween
by Dreamer's Fate
Summary: Arnold and the gang's trick or treating takes a strange turn!


**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new story, just in time for Halloween. :) It's been a while since I've written a story, and I've been itching to get back into the HA! universe. I hope you all like this first chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Gerald asked as he fastened his cloak around his neck.<p>

"Hold on a sec," replied Arnold. He furrowed his eyebrows as he fiddled with the loose strands of hair that was escaping the net of his wig. He quickly grabbed his trick or treat bag and motioned that he was ready.

"Okay, let's go!" Gerald said excitedly. The two eight-year-old boys walked out of Arnold's room and down the stairs. They heard muffled music coming from the main living room and rolled their eyes to each other. They could hear adults laughter and squeals of delight.

They almost reached the front door when a loud voice startled them. "Aww, lemme see the kittens!"

"So close," Arnold mumbled.

Gertie was walking out of the kitchen holding a camera. Arnold and Gerald smiled sheepishly as Gertie took their picture.

"Come on, Pookie! Let the boys go on and have their fun," Phil yelled from the kitchen.

As soon as she turned around to yell back, Arnold and Gerald ran out of the front door and made their way to Arnold's neighbor's house. The weather was just perfect for trick or treating. It was a warm day with a cool breeze. The sun was still out, but just about to set.

Gerald excitedly knocked on the neighbor's door, a little too hard, and beamed as a blonde alien opened the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" they yelled.

"Here you go, boys!" she smiled and put treats into each of their bags. "My, and what are you supposed to be?"

"Gerald's a wizard, and I'm Mickey Kaline. Thanks a lot!" Arnold answered.

The two boys made their way to several other houses on the street and collected many different treats. When they reached the corner of the street, they ran into Stinky, and Sid.

"Hey guys!" Stinky greeted them. He was dressed as Frankenstein and Sid was dressed as an insect.

"Stinky, don't you get tired of wearing that same costume?" Gerald asked.

"My pa won't really buy me another one on a'counta how he doesn't like Halloween much."

"So, what have you guys scored so far?" Sid asked.

They all took various treats they had received and compared what they had.

"Hello, ladiiies!" they heard.

Harold Berman was stomping his way to them. He was dressed as a superhero, though they could not make out which one he was supposed to be. Behind him were the boys from their class at school; Curly, Brainy, and Eugene.

"We're heading to the Watkins' house!" Harold announced proudly. He puffed his chest out a little bit to show his bravery.

Arnold and Gerald glanced at each other and looked back at Harold. "The Watkins?" they asked simultaneously.

"They only have the creepiest house in town," Curly answered.

"Well, it's a little on the outskirts of town," Eugene added.

"Oh, that's right," Gerald recalled. "They moved here a few months ago."

"What makes it so creepy?" Sid asked.

Everyone looked to Gerald, as he was known as the keeper of the tales. They all formed a circle around him.

Gerald proudly straightened his cloak and cleared his throat. "They say that the Watkins are an elderly couple. They moved here because Mr. Watkins had retired from his job. Everything was great, until one day Mrs. Watkins went missing."

Everyone's eyes widened slowly as Gerald continued.

"No one seems to know what happened to her, but she hasn't been seen since the first week they got here. My brother told me he went to the house with a few of his friends. They heard yelling and then a scream and a really loud bang! Mr. Watkins came out and was covered in dirt. He saw my brother and his friends and yelled at them to go away. Jamie-O never went back."

"That sounds stupid," Harold groaned.

"What sounds stupid, lard-boy?"

The boys turned around and saw Helga and Phoebe walking up to them.

"Nothing that concerns you girls," Harold said and stuck his tongue out.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Your face will get stuck if you keep doing that," she retorted.

"At least it still wouldn't be as ugly as yours!" Harold argued.

Helga then walked up to Harold, punched him, and slapped him with her trick or treat bag.

_"OW!"_ he complained and rubbed his face.

"Come on, Pheebs. Let's get away from these losers." The two girls walked away and turned the corner.

"Anyway," Sid started, "what are we waiting for?"

"Yeah, I want to go!" Curly piped.

"How will we get there?" Stinky asked.

"Jamie-O and his friends rode their bikes, but I think we can catch a train."

Harold started to slowly cower away.

Sid smirked. "What are you scared?"

"No! But I have to be home soon!" he complained.

"I do too, actually. Grandpa said not to stay out too late. He wants to wake up early to watch some tv show and doesn't want to wait up," Arnold added.

"Well," Eugene started, "the sun's still out. If we leave now, we can definitely come back before nine o'clock."

"Come on, man. It_ is_ Halloween," Gerald urged.

Arnold thought for a second. "Well, okay. But we have to be back before 9."

They all excitedly made their way to the train station, excluding Harold who slowly trailed behind. Stinky wordlessly handed him a plushie he had received as a treat from one of his neighbors. Harold muttered that he didn't need it, but clutched to it as they walked down the street.

"..okay, I believe I've come up with the perfect way to arrange my candy. I thought about organizing everything by colors, but I did that last year and ended up eating all my candy by the second week of November. This year, I'm just going to go with my favorite and least favorite candy. That way, I can eat the candy I don't like that much first and save the best for last. That will also ensure that it will last some time and not complicate things. What do you think, Helga?"

Helga stared blankly at her best friend. She put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "I think you've thought about this a little too much."

Helga and Phoebe were crouching behind a mail carrier box as Helga wanted to listen to the boys' conversation. Phoebe was busy going through her candy and mentally categorizing to pay attention to anything else.

"Come on, let's go to the Watkins' house," Helga said as she stood up.

"The Watkins?" Phoebe asked cautiously as she also stood up.

Helga looked to the direction she saw Arnold walk in. "Yeah, I heard they had the best candy in town."


End file.
